Rejection
by SunshineGirl99
Summary: Even though Squirelflight is Bramblestar's deputy, he still hasn't fully forgiven her for her lie about Leafpool's kits. Will one near tragedy change that? Rated T just in case. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a really short chapter. I know. I was bored and I just started writing. I should probably be working on my other book Choices, but I couldn't help myself. :)**

 **One thing this is meant to take place under the assumption that Bramblestar's storm doesn't happen. Just thought you should know.**

 **P.S. Please, please, read my other book Difficult Choices. It has a lot of views, but not a lot of _re_ -views. So, please please review. **

**I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

Bramblestar sighed as he shook the snow off his pelt. He was glad to be back in camp after a long hunt in the snow. It was the first snow of the season and with it came the end to easy hunting for a while.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight said."Wait! I need to talk to you!"

Bramblestar sighed and turned around at the sound of his deputy's voice. Seeing her made anger rise up within him.

"What do you want Squirrelflight!" He said more angrily than he meant to.

He didn't look her in the eye and instead stared at his paws.

"Never mind," Squirrelflight said sadly.

The hurt in her voice made him look up. The pain in her eyes made him look away again. He heard her paw steps retreat and then slowly fade away.

He hadn't meant to hurt her that much, but he was angry with her. She had lied to him! That's what hurt him the most. If she didn't trust him than they couldn't be mates. He wondered what other secrets she had been keeping from him. _I can't forgive her,_ he thought as he headed back to his den. _Not after what she's done to me._

* * *

Squirrelflight padded away from Bramblestar and watched sadly as he headed to his den. All she wanted to do was makeup with him. Maybe even be mates again. But it seemed as though he didn't want to even look at her let alone talk. She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. It was just that she hadn't wanted to cause him pain by having him know that the kits weren't actually his.

A question formed in her mind. If he was always going to harbor a grudge against her, then why did he make her deputy. She wondered why she hadn't asked herself this sooner. After all, he had been short with her ever since the truth had come out. Maybe I should just quit. She thought. If the leader is always at odds with his deputy, then the clan will surely fail. The realization hit her as suddenly as a surprise storm.

She had to quit. For the good of the clan, she had to quit. A sudden surge of anger towards Bramblestar shook her. She was going to have to give up her dream all because of his stupid grudge against her. As quickly as her anger had come, it went. And why did he have the grudge? Because she had felt it was best to lie to him.

She had been happy to pass off her sister's kits as her own so he could have the joy of being a father. Sadness washed over her as she relived the moment that Yellowfang had told her she couldn't have kits of her own. After being told that, she had been happy to take the kits. _I wonder if anybody else has had to make a similar decision,_ she thought.

Immediately a cat came to mind: Bluestar. Ironically, Bluestar's situation had been the exact opposite of hers but yet probably was just as painful as hers was. Bluestar had had to give up her kits in order to be the ThunderClan deputy while Squirrelflight would have to quit because the clan couldn't survive _with_ her being deputy.

Tears formed in her eyes as she walked slowly to Bramblestar's den to tell him her decision. As she passed the medicine den she heard someone call her name. Quickly blinking away the tears, she spun around to find Leafpool motioning her with a paw to come into the medicine cat den.

"What is it?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather are coughing." Her sister replied. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, but the look on Leafpool's face told Squirrelflight it was definitely something to be worried about.

"What is it? What's wrong with them? Squirrelflight asked.

"It's Greencough." Her sister told her quietly.

* * *

 **So yes, a new story. I know what you all are thinking. I'm not even finished with one story, and now I'm starting another. I know, but I just felt like it. This will probably be a quick one anyway. :D**

 **More chapters to follow!** **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I know it's really soon to be posting another chapter, but I've had a lot of time to write this weekend.**

 **Thanks to Hazelstar of LightningClan for reviewing. Please read her story. It's really, really, good!**

 **On that note, I won't be posting another a chapter until I get at least five reviews. So please review. :)**

 **I do not own warriors.**

* * *

"Greencough?!" Squirrelflight yelled.

"Yes! And keep your voice down. The last thing we need is for the whole clan to panic." Her sister said.

Quickly she ran the rest of the way through the tunnel and towards the place where the two cats lay.

"Wait," she heard her sister call. "You can't go down there you'll…" Squirrelflight didn't hear the rest.

She really didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that the last two kits from her adopted litter could be dead by tomorrow. She had already lost Hollyleaf, she couldn't lose Jayfeather and Lionblaze! She just couldn't!

She skidded to halt before entering and quietly crept to where her two sons lay. They were sleeping. The stench of sickness was overwhelming. It brought back terrible memories for Squirrelflight. She was taken back to the time of the last outbreak of Greencough. Cats from all clans had become ill. Even her father had become sick. He had lost a life from it.

She was brought out of her reverie by a soft pelt brushing against hers. For a brief moment, she thought it was Bramblestar. _Hoped_ it was him. But it wasn't. It was Leafpool's.

"Will they be alright?" she asked her softly.

"I really don't know," Leafpool replied. "We can only hope that Starclan has pity on us, and lets them stay.

Squirrelflight, I need you to tell Bramblestar to send a patrol to get catmint from Twolegplace. I'm almost out, and it's the only place I know of where the plants survive longer in leaf-bare than in any other place."

"Okay," Squirrelflight said as she sighed inwardly. She really didn't want to talk to him, but with the lives of cats in the balance, her quarrel with him hardly seemed to matter.

Just as she was about to leave, she noticed that Jayfeather was waking up. Leafpool quickly left and returned with a ball of moss soaked in water. "Here drink this," she said softly to him. He lapped at it for a little bit and then made to get up.

"Don't you dare," Squirrelflight said gently pushing him back down.

"I'm fine Squirrelflight," he said.

"No, you're not. You have Greencough, and you as a medicine cat should know that that is most definitely not fine." She said sharply. Seeing that the two she-cats were not about to let him go. He sighed and laid back down.

Squirrelflight gulped inwardly. Jayfeather had given up so easily. That was a sure sign as to how he really felt. All the commotion had woken Lionblaze and he groggily opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Leafpool asked.

"Not really. All I know is that I don't feel the greatest," he said coughing.

"You have Greencough," Squirrelflight explained.

Leafpool left for a moment and returned with an herb. She laid it down in front of Lionblaze.

"Eat this," she ordered.

Lionblaze did as he was told. He then closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

"He didn't even object," Squirrelflight whispered. She tried in vain to quell the wave of panic that shot through her.

"I know," Leafpool replied. "I know."

Squirrelflight glanced at her sister. She saw her own fear mirrored in Leafpool's eyes.

"I'll go tell Bramblestar," Squirrelflight said, leaving.

Her sister nodded.

Squirrelflight realized that she couldn't quit her job as deputy at the moment. _I can't leave Bramblestar alone with this problem going on. Between trying to keep cats calm, and trying to keep other cats from getting sick, it would be too chaotic to announce that I'm quitting._

She relished the chance to be deputy for a little longer but was sad that it had to be because of these circumstances. She sighed as she scrambled up the rocks to Bramblestar's den. _It's now or never._ She thought.

* * *

 **Please review. It only takes one minute. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. The main reason: SCHOOL! :( Yeah, the homework has been really, really hard. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, A HUGE THANK YOU for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated.**

 **Hazelstar of LightingClan: Thank you so much for the review and the suggestion. I'll keep that in mind when I write.**

 **HeatherDiamond128: You'll just have to wait and see. ;) Thanks for the review.**

 **Warrior Cat love: Thanks for the review. I'm happy that you like the story.**

 **Someone: I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so much.**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan: I'm so glad you enjoy it!**

 **Guest 1: Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad you like this!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Thanks you guys. Here you go! The next chapter. Just like I promised. (Even if it is a little late) ;)**

* * *

Bramblestar looked up at the sound of a cat approaching his den. He recognized the scent of his deputy immediately. He sighed. _I should apologize._ He thought. _It's Leafbare and I need all the support I can get._ Squirrelflight entered the den and walked up to him.

"Squirrelflight, I need to speak to you. I'm…"

She gave him a pained look. "Stop," she said. "That's not important right now."

Any irritation he felt for her interrupting him, quickly turned to confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Squirrelflight sighed. "I was just in the medicine den with Leafpool. It seems Jayfeather and Lionblaze have Greencough. Leafpool needs you to send a patrol to Twolegplace to get catmint."

Bramblestar was shocked, to say the least. _StarClan! What next!?_ He wondered. It had only been a few moons since the battle with the Dark Forest, and already things were looking bad.

He looked closely at her. She was worried. Her father had lost a life from Greencough, which heightened her fear of the dreaded disease. He was worried as well. Greencough was a terrible disease, especially at this time of year.

"I'll send a patrol now." He got up and exited the den. Any form of apology forgotten. Before he left, he heard her whisper to herself:

"I can't lose them."

He didn't acknowledge her and instead continued on. _They're your kits too, you know._ He thought. He pushed the words away, mentally correcting himself. _They're Leafpool's. They aren't yours and never were._

* * *

Squirrelflight sighed. She should have let him finish his apology, She _wished_ she had let him finish his apology. He probably had forgotten it by now. She stepped outside and scrambled back down the rocks by Bramblestar's den, to the ground.

She saw Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Dustpelt leaving camp, and assumed they were the ones chosen to retrieve the catmint. She left the camp as well, planning to hunt.

She trudged through the snow, the cold causing her paws to go numb. She parted her jaws, searching for the scent of prey. Thoughts of her argument with Bramblestar invaded her mind. She shook her head, trying in vain to dispel them.

Not finding any scents, she walked a little farther. The snow started falling harder, the cold causing her lungs to ache.

She spotted a rabbit den and searched for the scent of the animal close by. She found one, and followed it, dropping in a hunting crouch.

She saw a bit of dark brown fur ahead, and quietly crept up to it. Once she was close enough, she leaped. Her aim was off and she landed a mouse length away from the animal. It ran away, leaving her behind.

She sighed. She should have gotten closer. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she walked on, searching for another scent.

After a while, thoughts of Bramblestar still pushed at the edges of her mind. Deciding that she was to distracted with her predicament to hunt, she started to return to cam

She was starting to turn back when she smelled the familiar scent of a badger. She paused and looked around. She spotted what looked to be a badger set. _How did I not notice it?_ She thought. She scoffed knowing why. _Because I was thinking about Bramblestar!_

She was alone. If the badger attacked, she might as well consider herself crowfood. Fear coursed through her.

Movement in the bushes caught her attention. She caught a glimpse of blackish fur. She backed away, trying to think of ways to fight it, should it attack. The badger growled and came out of the bushes snarling and baring its teeth. It came after her, and she clawed at its face. It whimpered. It again came after her. This time she tried to dodge but was too slow. The badger's claws caught her side, and she whimpered in pain.

Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, the badger went after her throat. She pulled away, but it was able to get a loose grip on it. She yowled and fought hard. Caught off guard by its opponents ferocity, the badger let go and backed away. Squirrelflight arched her back and hissed.

The badger moved toward her and clawed her again. The badger and cat fought for quite some time. By this time she had quite a few scratches and was trying desperately to fight the pain. She felt her strength ebbing and found it was getting harder to avoid the badgers blows.

She felt the wound on her throat bleeding badly. The badger swiped at her yet again. _I don't know how much longer I can do this._ She thought. As she backed up, she tripped and landed on her side. The scratches there burned with pain.

The badger stood for a second before starting to come toward her. She tried to get up but failed. The badger continued to advance. She gave a hiss. It sounded pitiful. _StarClan help me!_ She prayed. By now she could see the hatred in the badger's eyes and smell its stinky breath. It gave a growl, and opened its huge jaws, ready to give the killing bite.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know in the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Well, that's it for now. I hope to have another chapter up soon, but... you know life can sometimes get in the way. :) By the way, please take some time to check out and review my other story Difficult Choices! It would make me really happy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a minute. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! Thank you for your continuous support with the story! I really appreciate it.**

 **droth342: I'm happy that you like my writing.**

 **Breezestar of Cinderclan: I'm so happy you are enjoying this.**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan: Thanks for reviewing! As far as what happens next…You'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: I know right! Lol**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Anyways, thanks so much. Can we reach 18 reviews? :)**

* * *

Squirrelflight closed her eyes, waiting for the badger to reach her throat. All of a sudden the badger gave a loud agitated roar. A scent surrounded her. One that she recognized from the Great Battle. The scent of StarClan. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was shocked at what she saw.

A dark-furred cat was attacking the badger. The cats' pelt was semi-transparent and almost glowed with stars. Squirrelflight stared as the cat fought off the badger by jumping on it and using its claws to scratch the badger's back and sides. The badger roared furiously and tried to throw the cat off. The cat, however, managed to stay on the badgers back, and continued to claw angrily.

The mysterious cat then leaped off the badger's back, and landed on the ground, staring at the badger as it roared in pain.

 _Who is that?_ Squirrelflight wondered. She racked her brain for all dark furred cats that had died in the past. She got her answer when the cat spoke.

"How dare you attack my mother!"

Squirrelflight gaped at the cat standing in front of her. " _Hollyleaf_?!"

The cat didn't acknowledge her, and instead growled and watched as the badger roared fearfully, and retreated back into the bushes. The cat then turned around and ran over toward Squirrelflight. She gave her a friendly nuzzle.

"Squirrelflight."

It was indeed Hollyleaf. Squirrelflight nuzzled her back and stared in shock. She had missed Hollyleaf a lot and hadn't thought she'd see her for a long time.

"What are you doing here?"

Hollyleaf didn't answer and instead checked her mother over. Gauging the extent of her injuries. She sniffed the throat wound and nudged her mother to her paws. Squirrelflight leaned heavily on her for support.

"Come on." Hollyleaf mewed. The scratches and bites aren't that bad, but you've lost a lot of blood. We have to get you back to the clan so Jayfeather can take a look at you. Injuries from a badger are easily infected."

"The knowledge you gained from your short time as a medicine cat apprentice has proved useful," Squirrelflight observed.

"Didn't think I'd need that knowledge once I reached StarClan." Hollyleaf meowed grimly.

Squirrelflight stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking. _I should have been more careful._ She thought. _If Hollyleaf hadn't saved me, I would be crow food right now._ Squirrelflight shuttered at the thought. She wondered why Hollyleaf was here anyway. She was happy to see her again, but it wasn't normal for a StarClan cat to save an ordinary warrior.

They were almost to the entrance of the camp when Hollyleaf pulled away from Squirrelflight. It was growing dark. Squirrelflight was exhausted and sank to the ground tiredly.

"This is where I leave you." Hollyleaf mewed. "I can't take you into the camp. It would cause too much drama. Once I leave, you have to call for help, and wait for them to come to you. You can't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Thank you for saving me." She paused. "But why? Why did you come save me? I'm just an ordinary warrior."

Hollyleaf stared at Squirrelflight seriously. The ginger-furred warrior shivered at its intensity. The words the other warrior spoke next, startled Squirrelflight greatly.

"You're not just an ordinary warrior. StarClan needs you to fulfill a task for them. One that depends on the future of the clans."

"What is it?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I cannot tell you at this moment. You'll figure it out soon enough." As Hollyleaf was speaking. Squirrelflight noticed she seemed to be fading from her view.

"Wait don't go! I need to know how I'm supposed to figure it out."

"Find something you've lost," Hollyleaf answered. She then faded completely from sight.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this chapter is short...but I felt this was where the chapter should end. :)**

 **Fun question for you guys: What do you think Hollyleaf was talking about in the last sentence.**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean for this update to take so long. Really I didn't. I hope you guys can forgive me. There's a better explanation at the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyway...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: I got your name right this time! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan: I like them too! :)**

 **Breezestar of Cinderclan: I guess you'll just have to find out! ;)**

 **Hazelstar of Lightningclan: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter! Can we reach 20 reviews?**

* * *

Squirrelflight laid her head on the ground. Everything was so confusing. She was tired, and hurt both physically and emotionally. She took a deep breath, and let out a loud yowl, letting those in the camp know where she was. A startling thought crossed her mind as she waited. _I'm not who I am anymore. I've changed._ She would normally try to get to camp herself. After all, she could handle things herself. She took every opportunity to prove that she was not weak. A pang of sadness stabbed her heart.

Hearing the pounding of paws, she looked up. Bramblestar and one other cat, who she recognized as Cloudtail, were coming towards her.

"What happened?" Cloudtail wondered aloud.

Not having the strength to answer, Squirelflight stayed silent. She winced as Bramblestar helped her up. Cloudtail supported her on the other side. She could feel the tense muscles of the leader's body as she leaned against him. The feel of Bramblestar's fur against hers made her heart ache. So close but yet so far. She could tell by his stiffness and the way he didn't look at her, that he wanted to be doing anything but letting her lean on him.

Forcing herself not to focus on that she stared straight ahead as they entered the camp. Stares of curiosity and horror greeted her once they were inside. Thankfully no questions were asked as she was led past them. As the trio walked towards the medicine den, Leafpool greeted them.

"I can't let you take her in there." The medicine cat said.

"Why?" Cloudtail asked.

"Because there are too many sick cats."

"Oh."

"Where do you want us take her then?" Bramblestar questioned. "The warriors den?"

Leafpool shook her head. "The risk of greencough is too great." The cat thought a moment. "Currently, your den is probably the safest. Would you mind?"

Bramblestar opened his mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it. "No. It's fine. Whatever you think is best." The medicine cat smiled gratefully at him.

By the time they reached the rocks leading up to Bramblestar's den, Squirrelflight felt like she was going to fall over. Knowing she had to climb up those rocks made it worse.

"Can you make it up there?" Leafpool asked. "If you can't, we could try to find a different place."

Squirrelflight shook her head. "I can do it."

Leafpool jumped up on the first ledge. "Ready?"

Squirrelflight nodded. Gritting her teeth, she jumped. As her paws hit the rock, she grimaced in pain. Landing unsteadily, she struggled to regain her footing. Leafpool rushed forward to help. Two thuds sounded next to them letting the two know Cloudtail and Bramblestar were there. Once Squirrelflight could stand on her own, they continued upwards. This time however, Cloudtail jumped on top of the next ledge along with Leafpool.

Bramblestar turned towards Squirrelflight. "Ready?" His tone was flat, his eyes showing no emotion.

She nodded, averting her gaze from his, trying to hide the hurt she knew was in her eyes. Bunching her muscles once again leapt. She hit the ledge, planting her feet firmly on the ground. Cloudtail and Leafpool supported her on either side. She had one more ledge to go. The pain from her scratches and bites were really starting to get to her.

Letting out a large breath, she prepared for the final jump. Bramblestar jumped up alongside Leafpool. Squirrelflight nodded her head at Cloudtail letting him know she was ready. She leaped, but immediately knew something was wrong. Her jump was off. Her paws churned beneath her, searching for ground. _I'm not going to make it,_ she thought.

Just as she felt herself fall, she felt someone's teeth grab the scruff of her neck. The jarring of her neck made her throat wound explode in pain. Warm sticky liquid trickled down her neck. Whoever was holding her hauled her up onto the stone surface. She stumbled and felt the cat steady her.

After catching her breath, she glanced up at them. She bit back a cry of shock. It was none other than Bramblestar. "Are you all right?" His eyes carried an unreadable look. _Annoyance maybe?_ She wondered.

"Yeah." She answered. She knew that she was still leaning on him, but somehow didn't care.

Cloudtail reached the last ledge, and turned to face her. "I thought for sure you weren't going to make it. You're lucky Bramblestar caught you."

She nodded looking towards the dark brown tabby. "Thanks." Bramblestar said nothing, the previous look in his eyes gone.

Leafpool led them into the den, directing Squirrelflight to lie down towards the back. Squirrelflight did so with the help of Cloudtail and Bramblestar every pawstep causing her pain. She laid down closing her eyes in relief. She heard her sister tell the other two cats to leave, and then felt paws probe her wounds.

Leafpool left for a few moments, and then returned carrying herbs. She started chewing them and then rubbed them into small cuts on the ginger warriors pelt. It stung, causing Squrrelflight to open her eyes and wince.

"What happened?" Her sister questioned.

"Badger." Her voice was weak and sounded raspy.

Leafpool's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Her attention turned toward the wound on Squirrelflight's throat. Chewing some more herbs, she rubbed them in.

"How bad is it?"

Her sister was quiet for a few minutes. "It's not deep, but it's obviously been bleeding a lot." Leafpool's eyes carried worry as she said, "If you had been out their too much longer, I'm afraid you would have died."

Squirrelflight swallowed, relief and fear washing over her. "I'll be okay now?"

Leafpool nodded. "Of course." She gave one last final rub, and then stood up. Squirrelflight made as if to get up, but was pushed down by her sister. "I don't want to risk your wounds opening up again. You've lost too much blood already. You'll be staying here."

"What about Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight felt panic rise in her belly. _I can't be stuck in his den. I don't want to. Besides, he hates me._

"We'll work something out." Leafpool's gaze swept the den's floor."I seem to have forgotten the poppy seeds. I'll be back in a moment."

Just after she left, Squirrelflight heard a sound outside of the den. _Leafpool can't be back already, can she?_ She sniffed the air. It was Bramblestar. Taking a deep breath, she waited. He walked in, stopping right in front of her. The odd look was back in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What were you thinking?" His voice was low, in an almost growl.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I didn't ask you to go hunting."

"So?"

"So?" His voice was louder, and carried a trace of anger.

"I wasn't aware you had to tell me to go hunting."

"I don't."

"So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you didn't tell anyone."

"I didn't know I had to. It's never been a problem before." She pointed out. "A lot of the cats go hunting alone without telling anyone."

He didn't seem to hear. "You knew it was dangerous! Why would you do that?"

"Why do you care!" Squirrelflight was tired, and wasn't in the mood to argue. Her voice sounded weak, and she really just wanted him to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leafpool enter with a leaf bundle in her mouth, but ignored her.

"Care? I care because I can't have my deputy die. I need my deputy to be helping me, not creating me more problems!"

"I wasn't creating more problems! I was hunting!"

"You're impossible. I don't know why I ever thought you would be a good deputy."

Squirrelflight was shocked into silence. Once again, the odd look had left Bramblestar's eyes. Instead they held nothing but frustration and anger. Leafpool stepped forward. Her eyes flared with indignation, but her voice was calm. Dropping the leaf she was holding she said, "Bramblestar, I think its best if you leave."

He looked toward her and blew out a breath. "I think you're right." His voice was quiet, and his tail drooped a bit as he headed outside.

Leafpool looked towards her sister. "Are you alright?"

Squirrelflight nodded. She just wanted to be alone. She saw Leafpool look behind her and noticed a couple of apprentices standing off to the side with moss for bedding hanging from their mouths. "I think maybe I would be better off sleeping in the warriors den."

Her sister shook her head. "No. If those wounds break open...," She paused. "I'm not going to risk that."

Squirrelflight sighed. Leafpool directed her to stand up, and then ordered the apprentices to make a bed around her. Once that was done, she picked up the leaf bundle she had dropped, and shook out a few seeds. "Eat." The ginger warrior obeyed, laying back down. Leafpool gave her sister a comforting lick and left.

Once she was gone, Squirrelflight laid her head on the newly made bed. A tear slipped from her eye. Then another. Soon a sob escaped her mouth. _I wish he still loved me. Why did this have to happen?_ Angrily she scrubbed a paw over her eyes, effectively wiping the tears away. _What's done is done, and I can't fix it. I will not cry over him. I don't love him, and he doesn't matter to me anymore._

The poppy seeds were taking effect and she struggled to keep her eyes open. As she slipped into sleep, a simple question crossed her mind. _Why then do I feel like I've lost everything?_

* * *

 **So... here's the explanation for it being late. I'm not asking for sympathy or anything, I just felt I should explain myself. My life has been really hard in these last few months. My family has been hit with a lot of problems surrounding illnesses and injuries, including myself with a permanent knee injury. Combined with the fact of school difficulties that I really don't wish to go into, my life is a huge mess. Every day I'm emotionally and physically exhausted, and therefore do not have a lot of time to write. It honestly took me about two weeks to write this chapter. I am really sorry and promise you this story will be finished, I just don't know when. Updates may be fast or slow, obviously depending on my life. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Anyway, that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review letting me know what you think!**


End file.
